


Никогда...

by Rina27



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina27/pseuds/Rina27
Summary: Известие о смерти всегда приходит неожиданно.





	Никогда...

Известие о том, что Проула не стало, настигло Джаза во время прямого эфира. Он как раз рассказывал ведущему о своих концертных планах, когда, буквально расшвыряв персонал, в студию ворвался Блюстрик и сообщил ему эту новость.  
— Да, Блю, я понял, Проул деактив. Но он же вернется, так что чего ты так беспокоишься, — с легкой улыбкой, держа Блюстрика за руку, отозвался Джаз.  
— Джаз, это не часть плана, это по настоящему, — замотал головой бывший снайпер и капли омывателя, сверкая, словно драгоценные ограненные камушки, разлетелись вокруг. — Я тоже не поверил сначала, но док подтвердил.  
В этот момент и пришло сообщение от Оптимуса Прайма с извещением о деактиве Проула. И Джаз как-то сразу понял - это не розыгрыш, не пункт в очередной многоходовке Проула, а правда.   
— Я так ему и не позвонил... — простонал он, опускаясь вновь на диванчик. Рядом плюхнулся уже окончательно разревевшийся Блюстрик. Джаз обнял его, утешая. Ведущий аккуратно свернул эфир и протянул Блюстрику упаковку платков. Они не знали Проула, он был для них всего лишь именем из учебника истории, но никто не подумал возмущаться сорванным эфиром.

Церемонию прощания Джаз практически пропустил, вглядываясь в строгое лицо своего бывшего начальника. Проул был как всегда спокоен и только то, что корпус был холодным и беззвучным, выдавало деактив. Джазу захотелось прикоснуться к его губам, как он делал это раньше, когда их отношения стали далеко не отношениями друзей...  
— Не смейте! — звонкий голос хлестнул по аудиодатчикам, а руку перехватили. — Не смейте к нему прикасаться!  
— Мы дружили, — попытался вспомнить этого меха Джаз, но руку на всякий случай убрал. Уж больно грозно сверкал оптикой молодой автобот.  
— Может, и дружили. Но вас не было с ним рядом все эти ворны! А он вас ждал, просил позвонить... Остарос, я полностью спокоен, не надо меня держать! — резким движением незнакомец сбросил со своих плеч руки другого, явного трехрежимника, чем-то похожего на Спрингера. — Я писал, я звонил на все ваши автоответчики, но никто даже не перезвонил! А теперь льете тут омыватель, лицемеры!  
— Тенашиус! — Остарос обхватил его и прижал к себе. — Ты все сделал правильно. Просто так сложились обстоятельства.  
Тенашиус замотал головой, расцепил объятия Остароса и склонился над корпусом Проула, гладя его по лицу и что-то шепча.  
— Лучше уйди, лейтенант, — баритон Спрингера был сух. — Тенашиус накачан по самые кончики антенн успокоительным, не стоит сейчас взывать к логике и качать права.  
— Понял, не дурак, — Джаз поднял руки в примиряющем жесте. — Я просто не ожидал ничего подобного.   
— Я тоже, — Спрингер кивнул Остаросу и отошел вслед за Джазом. — Точнее, я не соотнес Тенашиуса-воспитанника Проула и Тенашиуса-любовный интерес уже моего воспитанника. Как-то мы не пересекались с ним у Проула, а сам Проул не спешил откровенничать.  
— Вы общались? — удивился Джаз,прихватывая с подноса дрона-официанта бокал с коктейлем.  
— Да. Чаще всего по связи, но иногда я приезжал, и мы гуляли по кристалльному саду, — Спрингер тоже взял коктейль. — Ты знал вот, что это Проул восстановил знаменитый кристалльный сад Праксуса?   
— Нет, при мне он никогда не показывал интереса к химии, — Джаз одним глотком опустошил бокал.   
— Ну, знай вот, — грустно улыбнулся Спрингер. — Кстати, он многим из вас кое-что оставил. Вон, мы на стол положили, иди, глянь, может, тебе тоже что есть.  
Джаз посмотрел в ту сторону, куда указывал Спрингер. На столе действительно стоял большой ящик, в котором лежали разные свертки. Санстрикер и Сайдсвайп как раз взяли свои и распечатывали их, отвернувшись друг от друга.  
— А тебе он что оставил? — зачем-то спросил Джаз.  
— Тенашиуса. И сад, — не стал скрывать Спрингер. — Иди.

Джаз шел к столу с ящиком и вспоминал, как его менеджер по связям с общественностью пару раз упоминал о настойчивом поклоннике, который пытается заманить Джаза куда-то, пользуясь именем Проула. В прошлом пару раз такое случалось, когда неадекватные поклонники его таланта пользовались именами его друзей, завлекая Джаза в ловушки, поэтому он теперь стал очень осторожным, но почему, почему он не попросил проверить, кто и зачем так настойчиво ему пишет?.. Сайдсвайп и Санстрикер одновременно спрятали свои послания от Проула и шагнули в стороны, пропуская Джаза к столу. Послание себе он нашел почти на дне. Небольшой конверт. Открыл он его уже дома. Там была фотография, явно с оптики, на которой Проул, улыбаясь, обнимал за плечи того самого Тенашиуса, а тот тянулся рукой вперед, видимо, хотел дотронуться до зеркала. На обороте в левом верхнем углу была надпись "День активации Тенашиуса" и дата. А чуть ниже была еще одна с припиской про лифт. Джаз сначала не понял, зачем она вообще тут написана, и при чем тут лифт, а потом вспомнил. Вспомнил сияющую от счастья и мощной перезагрузки оптику Проула и его вопрос "Ты ведь приедешь ко мне в Праксус?". И свой торопливый ответ-обещание. Которое он нарушил, а потом стало уже не до того, чтобы искать Проула и извиняться. А Проул оказался гордым и сам не искал. И теперь его спарка утешают Спрингер и Остарос, и имя он носит дурацкое... Искру просто стиснуло болью и Джаз сел за синтезатор, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься от нее.

Музыка, посвященная Проулу, получила высшую музыкальную награду Кибертрона. Вычурную статуэтку Джаз поставил на пьедестал к ногам статуи Проула в крипте Праймов.


End file.
